macoskenfandomcom-20200213-history
December 2008
December 1, 2008 * Apple offers modest 'Black Friday' discounts * Kaufman Bros. Shaw Wu on modest 'Black Friday' discounts * Munster: On iPhones, MacBooks, iPods and retail * Needham and Co.: Mac sales for small business spike * Intel exec: Netbooks ain't all that * HTC: 1 million Google phones to sell by Year's end * Apple updates QuickTime for new laptops * Atlantic Records: 51% of music sales in U.S. now digital * Some Warner Music shows up DRM-Free on iTunes * Documentary 'Welcome to Macintosh available for pre-order * MacMerc.TV: Video podcast for the rest of the rest of us December 2, 2008 * Apple advises Mac users to install antivirus software * Goldman and Piper on Black Friday * Deutsche Banks sees Black Friday demand for iPods * Early-bird registration extended for Macworld Expo 2009 * NetApplications notes rise for Mac OS X, Safari and Mobile Safari * Computerworld: A closer look at the Microsoft slide * Apple to license Mini DisplayPort tech to developers at no fee * Apple amends Psystar case to add DMCA violations * The Guardian: Apple uses DMCA to keep walled garden walled * PC World: Bluwiki removes iPod Hash Project from site * Greenpeace gives Apple failing grade (again) * 148Apps.com: 10,000 appls for $31,693.02 * Tracking for App developers to take Christmas holiday * The Simpsons: A six-minute riff on Apple December 3, 2008 * Gizmodo: Nothing new to Apple Anti-virus Suggestion * Macworld: Apple removes antivirus suggestion page from site * Apple taking orders for new in-ear headphones with remote and mic * Needham and Comapny: iPhone 3G saves smartphones' 3Q * IBM seeks chat with Apple execs regarding Papermaster * Adobe: No booth on the Macworld 2009 show floor * The iPod tax in France: A case of imports * Computerworld: Hackers load Linux on iPhone (kind of) * Joost releases Wi-Fi video app for iPhone and iPod Touch * Macworld UK: Netbooks rule amazon.com on 'Cyber Monday' * iTunes lists top apps for 2008 * Macworld UK: The Dark Knight tops iTunes 2008 movie list * Coldplay (album) Leona Lewis (single) top iTunes 2008 tunes December 4, 2008 * Shaw Wu: iPods selling like, well, iPods * BusinessWeek and Munster: iPods selling less like iPods * Adobe Systems trimming workforce by 8% * Apple wins trademark suit in China * AmazonMP3 launches in UK * Amazon releases Amazon Mobile app for iPhone and iPod Touch * Intego spots its own name in latest RSPlug trojan variant December 5, 2008 * Munset lowers Apple sales estimates for 2009 * Boy Genius: $99 iPhone 3G at rumored for Wal-Mart * Gartner: iPhone sales exceed Windows Mobile device sales worldwide * Second Google phone set for January contract-free * Netflix 'Watch Now' streaming officially available for MacIntel users * Google releases Google Earth plug-in for Mac, adds languages to google.com/mac * FluidTunes: Control your iTunes with a wave (in theory) * Lightastic for iPhone and iPod Touch: The fun of a Lite-Brite without the danger * Report: Obama works out to Tunes from a Zune December 8, 2008 * San Jose Mercury News confirms (?) iPhones for Wal-Mart * ComScore: Apple 5th most visited retail site on 'Cyber Monday' * Apple ad: 10,000 apps and 300 million app downloads * Silicon Alley Insider: How much Apple made from the apps (and why it doesn't matter) * Apple insider: Belkin, Seagate, Creative Labs giving Macworld a miss * Jobs has yet to confirm Macworld keynote * IDG announces Macworld music studio on Macworld floor * Deadline for Macworld 'Best of Show' awards entries Dec. 13 * OpeniMac: Mac cloners in Argentina December 9, 2008 * Rumor from Europe on DRM-free iTunes moves today * CNET's Sandoval takes a mallet to the DRM-free rumors * Reuters, NY Post: iPhone headed to Wal-Mart by end of December * Deutche Bank: iPhone/iPod Touch to grab 30% portable gaming market share in 2008 * Global Equities Research: Apple to intro new class of device in 2009 * CNET's Krazit: Nuts to the Global Equities non-rumor * Broadcom announces 802.11n combo chip for smartphones in 2009 * Acer plans Acer branded smartphone * Google adds AdWords to 'Real' mobile Internet browsing * Dec. 9, 1968: The mouse and hyperlinks go public December 10, 2008 * Wired beats up on three Apple rumors * Apple-proposed Open CL 1.0 ratified and released * Sony Ericsson, Vodafone, 12 others join Android-centric Open Handset Alliance * Ars Technica: Latest 10.5.6 to developers spotlights Mail and MobileMe * Macworld: Engraved iPod the best idea? * Microsoft updates Office for Mac 2004 and 2008 * CNET: TV (temporarily) kills some movies on iTunes and Netflix * ZDNet: Apple should add eBooks to iTunes * Promo blitz launched for 'Watchmen' movie on iTunes December 11, 2008 * Psystar countersues Apple (again) * Morgan Stanley cuts Apple target by $10 to $95 * CNBC: Jim Goldman tears Morgan Stanley analyst apart * FBR cepital markets: Good news for market suppliers * Apple releases updates for aluminum MacBooks (Late 2008) * Venture Beat: 'Great movies under $5' disappears from iTunes Store * South Korea set to open for worldwide smartphone busines * Business Week: The 76-year-old roots of iPods in color December 12, 2008 * The Guardian: Laptop makers lose market share to NetBook makers * IBD: Apple holds its own in planned PC purchases * Gartner and Bajarin: High price not deterring potential Mac buyers * Apple files patent for multi-dimensional Mac OS X workspace * AT&T selling iPhones 3G online with in-home Activation * Corel session at Macworld: 'Digital art pioneers and trendsetters' * Final Cut 'SuperMeet' set for January 7 in SF * Tennessee Department of Education launches sessions on iTunes * The Motley Fool: Microsoft needs to do something with the Zune or kill it * Plus 10 minutes with Greg Grunberg from Heroes and his band 'Band from TV' December 15, 2008 * U.C. Irvine: iPod responsible for over 41,000 jobs * 2008: The digital versus physical music battle * Smashing Pumkpin plans to abandon albums for singles * Whoopee Cushion apps return to the App Store * Apple deadline for free shipping for Christmas Dec. 17, 18 or 19 * Apple T-Shirt quilt: Over $400 on eBay * No RSVP from Jobs, Apple on Macworld keynote December 16, 2008 * Apple updated Leopard to 10.5.6 * Security update included in 10.5.6 released separately for Tiger * Mac OS 10.5.6: Apple versus jailbreakers round infinity * Ars Technica: Jailbreak break explained * BusinessWeek: Mixed messages on Jobs keynote at Macworld 2009 * Documentary 'MacHeads' to debut at Macworld 2009 * ITIC survey: Plans for Mac in businesses double in 8 months * Goldman Sachs downgrades Apple from 'Buy' to 'Neutral' * AmazonMP3.com: Dinging (not denting) iTunes one year later * Stupid music story 1: No music on MY iPod! * Stupid music story 2: People like to listen to things December 17, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes December 18, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes December 19, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes December 22, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes December 23, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes December 24, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes December 25, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes December 26, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes December 29, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes December 30, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes December 31, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes